nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves The dwarves of Thalsssa are a mysterious and reclusive people. By far the oldest race yet known, the dwarves’ early history has long since been lost even to themselves. The various mountains of the main continent of Thalsssa are bastions to the dwarven people. Each mountain has been dug deeply into with winding passages, great halls and complex ventilation shafts only comparable to those you may find in a subterranean ant nest. How long the dwarves have lived within the mountains is unknown as the first dwarves to arrive were nothing but desperate refugees running from an ancient catastrophe. Since then the dwarves have progressed little in technology when compared to the quickly evolving younger races that now fill the world, but their shear deterrmination should not be underestimated. The various dwarven mountains have for many years been overpopulated as the dwarven people’s architecture has not been able to compete in size with the dwarves’ multiplying number. For this reason the dwarven people have had to reach further and further out into the open world for living space, this was what slowly forced the elven people out from their old homes and into the forested wilderness below. Still however the dwarven people are ready to grow further. Rivalling dwarven factions and ancient families are quickly approaching the breaking point of living confined with so many in the high mountains. Inspired by various zealous dwarven preachers, many are preparing to branch once more out into the flatlands of the continent. History It is widely thought by the dwarven kind that their own kind first hailed far down from their current mountains in the greener pastures now held mainly by the elves. It is said that the dwarven people had built a mighty nation much like that of the humans in this location, and it was said to be for its time a great feat of magnitude and awe. Much like what has happened now however this nation eventually toppled over, though unlike the modern equivalent this was believed to have happened through flawed revolution and anarchy among the dwarven people themselves. As this ancient nation pulled itself apart, many of its people migrated away from the chaos in various locations, predominantly mountains and they both were and are viewed as holy locations as close to their god as possible, as of course gods dwell within the skies. The view is that the modern dwarfs we see today over time and with much effort began creating the monolithic living spaces within the mountains that exist and still grow today. Other dwarves that scattered elsewhere are believed to have over time grown wild and fierce. Then through even greater time, they eventually become humans. The sacred sword of men, originally of dwarven making, was uncovered far from the home of the modern dwarves and was said to have been found at a sight which mimics those chosen for dwarf occupation in other instances of dwarf migration. Many ancient scripts of writing used by men had similarities to dwarven scripts, that was why the message inscribed with the sword was translatable by the Skiratar. These humans interpreted the message as to give the message that 'only when wielded by a man first among men,' '''would its true power be revealed, and their race saved'. A more accurate translation of the dwarven script would read that' 'only when wielded by they who place first their people, would true power be revealed and their people saved'. '''It should be noted that even though humans and dwarves are by far the most similar appearing races known, with the only true differences being their height and build,neither race acknowledges that the sword was first of dwarven making as this swords past was lost to the dwarves, and humans know too little of the dwarves to even comprehend it to be of their making. The reason they have remained quite reclusive for all this time can be connected to the first dwarves to arrive among the mountains so long ago. The dwarfs sort out these mountains in one last desperate search for a divine sign of guidance from their god. As they waited so too grew solemn and sour, thinking that they were being punished for the downfall of their nation. Since then have hidden, believing that in order for salvation to be found they must first allow their old sins to completed with their punishment. In very recent times a great wash of faith has spread over the dwarven people. Since the news of the downfall of the human Empire. This news arrived considerably later to the dwarfs as they are of course very inattentive to the world outside their mountains. Many dwarves since have begun to see this as a divine sign for the movement of their people; The logic behind this being that they were thrown into turmoil from the downfall of a nation, and so too will they be brought out of it with the downfall of another. Where previously the dwarves were mainly organised through various parishes, they have been taken over by faith driven individuals who proclaim the coming of a new golden age. The dwarves are unaccustomed to the outside world and are controlled by overzealous and inexperienced leaders, by they are stocked well with resources, are prepared and are driven by those who crave conquest. For Dwarven Players Dwarves are probably the most difficult race to create and play within the game so far. Dwarves overall are slightly more restricted than human nations where location and culture are concerned, but they offer a unique style of play which cannot be found in any other form within the active game. The construction of a nation can always seem slightly intimidating at first, here especially, but hopefully by reading through this section you can get some valuable input on how to play this particular race. It is acceptable for you to take inspiration from other areas, but remember the dwarves in the Nation Roleplay wiki should not follow the classic fantasy stereotype. In other words, your dwarves cannot be axe wielding bearded Scottish people with a character named Gimli with a belly full of mead and a great hate for orcs. Instead, create something more inventive and unique, otherwise your nation simply won't be approved. Dwarves are venturing out from their old mountains in a storm of faith and conquest. The belief shared by most of their people is that after many thousands of years in exile, their god has once more shown himself to his people and is giving them the opportunity to reclaim that which was lost so long ago. They lack in space for the meantime, but they are stocked well in resources and are ready to branch out into the outside world. Several things should be remembered when creating and playing a dwarven nation. First and foremost, dwarves are only just beginning to venture out from around their mountains into the flatter lands for the first time in millennium and are unfamiliar with most surroundings they may find there. This means that dwarves will naturally lack the knowledge of other races concerning most agriculture, maritime, equestrian and border control. For this reason you should expect to see various penalties within game. Second, though it is up to you to choose who is the figurehead of your nation, many dwarven groups in the last few decades have been taken control of by religious fanatics who, although are well armed by means of faith and confidence, do lack general knowledge around the maintenance of their people. This does not necessarily mean you must play a fanatic yourself, but it does mean that (unless specified with a good reason) your religion will play a dramatic part in your nation overall; it is what fuels them on their conquest. The third and final thing to remember is that your people are just an unfamiliar with the other races as they are with the lands they inhabit. Although some basic trading has occurred with elves and through them you have heard of humans and believe them them to be the descendants of ancient dwarves, other than that half of them could have bright purple skin for all you know. Dwarves begin the game very differently to most other nations, and for this reason their general politics should be viewed differently as well. Only after your nation begins to push out from their mountain/mountains will you first be viewed as an actual nation, having previously only being viewed as a curiosity or legend. Until you first make yourself known you will not have the option to interact with other nations to the same degree as others at their start of the game. Like mentioned above most people around the known world would know very little to nothing about the dwarves, so other nations will know essentially nothing about your people or their power until they actually encounter you. This should also apply to you where encountering nations is concerned. Dwarven politics can vary substantially from nation to nation, but some key factors will always apply (unless a good reason is supplied). Inter-racial settlements with dwarves is a difficult matter to control. Dwarves being so separate from other races has meant that, unlike humans for example which have dwelt with elves to a degree, dwarves simply cannot rap their mind around the idea of living with those different to them (unless other dwarves are concerned, as spending such a long time around their own kind while lacking space has meant that they are accustomed to sharing space with dwarves they don't necessarily like). For this reason the rules concerning inter-racial settlements are substantially different when concerning dwarves. These rules however are subject to change as you spend more and more time with other races.